


Dream A Little Dream of Me

by Swlfangirl



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote a quick one-shot for my friend Katya.. this is my first Doctor Who fic, so please be gentle. And positive feedback is always encouraged. I hope you enjoy it.</p><p>Katya meets a strange man, continues to go about her day, but what happens that night when she falls asleep?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream A Little Dream of Me

It was a dreary Utah morning when Katya woke up still wearing her flannel pajamas. She stepped outside to pick up the paper without bothering to change. After all, she wasn’t really out to impress anyone. She bent over and when she straightened up she was face to face with a man. A man, she knew wasn’t there just a split second earlier. He was tall, lanky, but still handsome. He was staring at her like she was different, and maybe like she was…important.

“Can I help you?” She asks.

“Oh yes! You wouldn’t happen to have a neural relay communicator would you? No you wouldn’t, of course you wouldn’t..Might I come in?”

There’s something charming about him. It’s probably gotten him into a few women’s apartments, but she wasn’t foolish, and he looked like he was certainly old enough to be her dad.

“Whatever it was that you just said..wasn’t even remotely understandable. Even if it were, I’m not in the habit of inviting strange men into my apartment.”

“Oh no it’s not like that! Here look, I’ve got credentials”

He removed a black leather card holder from the breast pocket of his brown waist coat. He opened it and held it up to her as if he were flashing a badge.

“This guy is crazy.” She thought to herself. She was face to face with a blank piece of paper and he was strutting around like he had permission to run the White House.

“Um, sure man.. but like I said.. I don’t really just open my doors to complete strangers… badge or no badge.” She unintentionally rolled her eyes.

He turns to flip it back toward himself as if he were inspecting it.

“Sure, sure. Okay..quick question though .. what do you see when I hold this up?”

“Oh for crying out loud, I do not have time for this today.” She thinks but is far too polite to voice her frustration.

“A blank piece of paper…Look mister, I’m sure you’re a great guy and all that but I really should be going.”

“Yeah, I’ll leave you to it. Just, one more question.”

Then he smiles at her though, really smiles, and he’s quickly transformed from an ordinary man into something more, something magnetic.

“What’s that?”

“What’s today’s date?”

“It’s March Eleventh.”

“Yes, of course it is.. and the Year?”

He smiled even brighter as the questions got more and more confusing.

“Two-Thousand Fourteen..? Have you been hit on the head recently?”

Katya looked at him with serious concern showing on her face and all he could do was send her a smile and a chuckle.

“Yes, sorry to bother you.. I’ll see you later, or earlier..whichever.”

Just as quickly as he’d shown up he was gone once again.

“Well that was weird.” She thought as her apartment door closed behind her.

She went about her day just as she normally would. She ate a very small breakfast and quickly jumped through the shower. Threw on her clothes haphazardly, due to the very odd man at her doorstep she might actually be late for school. Classes were fairly easy, after all she was incredibly smart. She said hello to a few friends, but mostly she kept to herself. It wasn’t that she was shy really, just.. people made her awkward. She was rushing to get home that evening she had an episode of her favorite T.V. show waiting for her. She grabs a quick dinner and climbs into bed. The show is over quickly and she’s left feeling slightly happier and more miserable at the same time. So she just lays in bed and drifts off to sleep.

“Katya, do you trust me?” He asks.

She doesn’t even hesitate, doesn’t question just takes his hand as he offers it and follows him. She can feel the wind rush past her face as they run together. They run until she’s panting and her legs are tired. She knows that something is chasing them, something dangerous.

“What is it?” She thinks as she’s still running with his hand in hers.

It flashes back to her in bits and pieces. Darkness, void of any light sort of dark.. Emptiness maybe? No that can’t be it. SHADOWS! SHADOWS were chasing them!

Finally, he opens the door of a blue box. It reminds her faintly of an outdoor toilet in shape and size. She’s not sure what she was expecting when he pulls her inside, but it’s certainly not what she finds. She was staring around at a huge room, bigger than all of her apartment combined and it was in a tiny box. 

“How is that even possible?” she thinks.

She walks back out, takes a look around the blue box and walks back inside.

“It’s.. it’s..”

She tries to find the words but it’s as if her tongue has swollen and rendered her speechless.

“Bigger on the inside? Yes, I know.”

“But HOW?” She asks.

“Do you really want to know?”

She thinks it over for a minute, quite curious about the alternate reality she must be in.

“No, no I must be dreaming.”

She says it aloud but she’s mostly saying it to herself. She doesn't know how all of this happened but she was sure that she’d eaten something weird and fallen asleep.

“Well what do you do to prove you’re not dreaming in a dream world?”

“Oh pinch myself!”

She says it with such pride that he just smiles at her. She’s clearly quite impressed with herself for remembering that fact.

“That’s right.. Go on, give it a try.” He tells her.

So that’s what she does.. she reaches to her arm and gives just a little pinch.

Her eyes open and she can hear the buzzing of an alarm clock in her head so her hands swats at it and she sits up. She felt a constant nagging in her mind like she’d forgotten something, and someone.. important.

“Well that’s strange, I must have had a really weird dream.”

But you see it wasn't a dream because that night, the one in her memory. The Doctor was saving her, and millions of others from the Vashta Nerada. While it felt like a truly vivid dream, it was just her brain’s way of adjusting to the Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey of it all.. So you see…when you dream… is it truly just a dream? Or are you remembering something you hadn’t experienced yet?


End file.
